


[[[UNTITLED Sans x Reader]]]

by Honeysucle10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysucle10/pseuds/Honeysucle10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY UNFINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[[[UNTITLED Sans x Reader]]]

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for the train wreck of spelling and formatting errors in this. I wrote this drabble of a fic last night, just finished editing this very small chunk of it, and though this little story bit is not postworthy in my eyes by any means, I'm still posting it. Because I have a major posting urge right now, its insane. I just really felt like sharing some writing.
> 
> Also, quick notes:  
> This fic is VERY incomplete, I plan on a nice backstory, skeleton sexy times, everything.  
> When complete, this fic will have 4 chapters. All the same story. One will be male Frisk x Sans, the other 3 will be gendered versions of Sans x reader: male, female, and neutral, so everyone can screw Sans. XD
> 
> Anyway, if you stumbled upon this, I hope you...enjoy this trash?

[[[STORY NOTES:  (Theyre in grillbys. Drinking)Theyre drinking, joking, laughing. Sans gets a burger frisk/reader gets fries, sans spills ketchup all over his shirt cause hes drunk as fuck. ]]]

 

“Shit. Hu- Hang on kid, I’ll be ri- _hic!_ Right back...” he slurred, sliding carefully off his stool and staggering toward the bathroom.

You watched a couple seconds before getting up as well and following him, a mischevious smirk lacing your features. You follow him into the bathroom to see sans shirtless washing shirt in sink.

“Oh- Hey kid. Just uh...tryin to get this...” he trailed off in his drunken voice, continuing to scrub the shirt.

 _‘He looks so much thinner without that thick jacket...’_ you think to yourself, admiring the still big boned structure of his ivory ribcage. You take a few steps closer, until you’re standing right behind the skeleton.

Sans seemed to notice this in the mirror. “H-hey kid, what’re you- A-ah?!”

In that moment you lock your hands onto him and trace your fingers across the upper half of his ribs.

Sans dropped his shirt halfway in the sink, now clutching the end of the counter.

You grin as you feel the skeleton shiver beneath you. “You like that, Sans?”

Sans shuddered with a slightly restrained gasp as you gingerly slipped a finger between two ribs, touching and tickling the inner side.

“Ah-! K-kid, no, s-stop- Mmh-!” His grip on the counter seemed to tighten. “P...please...” He looked behind at you, his expression teeming with uncertainty.

You smirk at him, leaning against his back and nuzzling your head to the side of his skull in your drunken daze. “Mmm. Heh. You don’t actually mean that, do you?”

Sans shuddered upon feeling the warmth of your breath against his neck and fingers suddenly dancing up and down his sensitive ribcage. “Nyh-! K...kid...” he breathed shakily. “I...we...we can’t...”

You frown and cease the stimulating movements of your hand. “And why not?”

Sans was silent, gripping the counter ever tighter.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Sans...” you murmur, planting a brief airy kiss on the back of his neck.

Sans looked back at you again. His expression still seemed conflicted. “You...” He hiccupped. “We had...alot...a lot to drink...and I think that...we need to jus...” he trailed off drunkenly.

You refused to let this opportunity slip by. The alcohol in your system had temporarily torn down your usual inhibitions of acting on your attraction toward the other. Without an ounce of hesitation, you grab sans by the shoulders, spin him around, and press your lips against his.

You hear a sharp inhale and feel the skeletons body completely freeze up. A second or two later he begins to shake, and you slowly pull away, feeling somewhat disheartened.

But in that moment, to your surprise, you feel cold skeletal hands grab your cheeks and feverishly pull you back into the kiss. You feel your heart skip a few beats, and you eagerly latched your hands around the back of Sans’ skull, holding him against your lips and denying him escape. You give an experimental lick to Sans’ lips, seeing if he’ll let you in.

The skeleton was hesitant for a moment, a soft, embarrassed grunt escaping him as he slowly parted his lips.

You smirk against him. You had no idea how this was possible, but somehow you felt a rapid heartbeat coming from the other’s ribcage. You lean into him further, pushing him up almost uncomfortably against the counter.

Sans let out a nervous moan as he felt the human’s tongue entering his mouth. It was warm, and soft, a direct contrast to the cool hard feeling of his skeletal mouth. It felt...strange...but a good strange, he decided. He closed his eyes and tangled his hands in your soft hair, opening his mouth wider to allow you better access.

Your heart fluttered at this. _‘Must be enjoying himself after all...’_

The skeleton moaned into your kiss, turning his head back and forth to match your changes in position.

You lick all across his pearly teeth and explore his entire mouth, your tongue leaving a faint warmth everywhere it went, followed by a chill as the cool air hit. Eventually you break your passionate kiss and grin down at the other, eyes half lidded and full of lust.

Sans looked away nervously. “D...damn... Times like these I really wish I had a tongue...” he murmured, half to himself.

Your smile widened at that statement, and your hands moved down to that lovely ribcage again.

Sans let out a stifled moan, followed by a sharp gasp as he felt eight fingers slip between his ribs at once. “ _AH!_ F-FUCK!” He camped a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries, lest he alert anyone to his embarrassing predicament. He tried to steady his breathing, but that was impossible with all your fingers sliding in and out at such a tantalizing pace. It only made his breathing more staggered, and his knees weak and shaky. _“Mmm- HMMN-! MMH-! HMH-! MH-!_ AH-!”

He couldn’t take it anymore. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees on the bathroom tile, pulling you down with him, your fingers still entangled between his bones. “Hahh! F...fuck...kid... _Mmngh!_ ” He let out a moan through clenched teeth as you withdrew your fingers all at once, then flinched as he felt your hands gently smoothing over his “chest.”

“That feel good?” you ask, words still slightly slurred.

Sans nodded, breathing heavily as he tried to regain some of his composure. “No one’s...ever...” he trailed off, eyes closed and head turned away.

“Played with you like that?”

“Y...yeah...” Sans replied with a nod.

“Heh...I’m the first to rattle your bones, then?”

 _“Pft.”_ He chuckled softly at that, giving a small nod.

There was a short pause.

You lean slightly closer to him. “Doesn’t have to stop here, y’know...”

Sans blinked up at you, a very subtle blue coloring his cheekbones. He looked a bit unsure again. You lean in, giving him a brief, reassuring kiss.

“I...I dunno, kid...” he replied in almost a whisper as you pull away.

You pout slightly before standing. “Well we should at least get outta the mens’ room, don’tcha think?” You ask, offering your hand to the other.

Sans nodded once in agreement, taking your hand and chuckling as you tried to pull him up.

You stop after a few seconds, frowning down at him. _“Really?”_

“Heh. Guess you could say I’m...dead weight? Heh. Y’know, cause I’m a skeleto- Woah!” he yelped as you suddenly yanked him up in one swift, weighty pull. “J-jeez... You’re stronger than you look, kid.”

You shrug, smiling at him. “Thanks to hanging out with Undyne so much, I guess.” You glanced at the sink. Water was still running on the shirt, yet it did little for the ketchup stain. “You should just bleach it later. You’re gonna run up Grillby’s water bill...”

“Shit.” he grunted, quickly turning it off and pulling out his now soaked shirt. “Completely forgot about...- Heh. Grillbz _would_ be pissed, huh? ‘Specially since I have yet to pay back my tab...” He smiled guiltily.

You shake your head with a teasing smirk and toss him his jacket.

He catches it clumsily, mumbling a quick “thanks,” before fumbling to get it on. “Be out in a second, ok?”

You nod and exit the restroom, leaving Sans to wring out his shirt.


End file.
